Being Raised by a Werewolf: I'm a what?
by chronos-girl
Summary: *Takes place after Trouble on a Full Moon* Tyga Williams thought he had a pretty normal life with a few hiccups here and there. Strange things tend to happen around him and he never knew why. His mother is pretty accepting of the strange happenings, however, his father is more abrasive and wants nothing to do with the "strangeness" that follows his son around. *Part 7 in series*


***A little A/N before you read this one-shot. Please heed the words written before you read. **

**My "Being Raised by a Werewolf" series takes place in the 80's of New York state. The Williams family are African-American and even though corporal punishment was slowly being removed from various states in the US not only in schools but in the homes by the time of this series, most if not all African-American families still used corporal punishment in the home either with the normal spanking of open palm to the buttocks or the usage of the belt. Other African-American families will contest to other weapons being used on them as children and THAT is something I do NOT condone because that IS abuse. If a child is to be punished and the parent chooses corporal punishment then the conventional spanking of an open palm to the buttocks of the child is all it should take IF that is the route being taken. Please do not attack my stories (for future readers) stating that spanking is a traumatic thing for children and that science has proven it to be so. I will turn a deaf ear and blind eye to such statements. **

**That being said, Tyga's family is your typical African-American family from the 80's so bear that in mind as you read his story. I promise no harm will come to our little favorite "No-maj". **

**Enjoy* **

**Disclaimer (that I have forgotten to put on my other works): I don't own Harry Potter. Only the OCs **

***~*T.W.*~*T.W.*~***

**August 1988 **

**Tyga Williams **

Tyga hated being grounded. He wasn't allowed to watch the television. He couldn't go outside. He couldn't go see his best friend. And it was August! He should be outside going to the park with Harry! But he had gotten them in trouble by breaking one of Harry's dad's rules. Tyga knew the rules from all the times he stayed the night at Harry's house that going outside at night without a grown-up was against the rules. He didn't know _why_ that was a rule, but he knew it was one of the big rules for Harry to follow and by extension, Tyga had to follow that rule too. His mom always told him to behave himself when he went to Harry's house and he mucked up big time last weekend. Now he was grounded and if the look on Mr. Black's face that night was anything to go by, Tyga knew his best friend was grounded as well.

The past week only became worse when Tyga was told that he would be going to his father's house in the city for the rest of the holiday because his mother had to work and his older siblings were with their own father. No one would be home to watch him during the day. He would have rather gone with his older siblings and be bored there than be with his own father and be bored here. At least he would have his older siblings and their half-siblings from their dad's family to talk to and play with. With his own dad, it was only him as the oldest child and his younger twin brother and sister who always annoyed him and tried to get him in trouble. His step-mother wasn't any better. It seemed to Tyga that no matter how good he was, the woman always found something to be upset about with him and would tell his father about it. Which was one of the reasons why he was in the room he shared with his little brother. He was doing his best to avoid the twins while they watched television in the living room and avoid the grown-ups as they talked in the kitchen. Tyga decided to watch the people twenty-eight stories below him as it always amused him that they looked like little ants with how far up he was in the building. But after watching another car drive down the street and see a pigeon fly into the building next to the one he was in, Tyga was bored again.

The boy looked around his room and saw his brother's books on the shelf of one wall and the toys on the floor in the corner of the other room. With a huff, he turned his head to look back outside his window at the street below, hoping that he would see something interesting. All the while he thought about how the toys were boring and how cool it would be if the lego airplane he had created the night before actually flew through the air like a real plane.

"Tyga!" came a yell from the hallway, making the eight-year-old groan and roll his eyes. "Tyga! Daddy said that we're…wow! That's so cool!"

Tyga turned to scowl at his younger brother and see what he thought was so 'cool'. His eyes widened as he saw, flying around in circles in the air, was the lego airplane he had built last night. The same plane he had just thought would be 'cool' if it were able to fly in the air on its own.

It scared Tyga fiercely.

The fact that the plane was flying by itself didn't scare Tyga much. Weird things like this happened to him often at his mom's house, but his older siblings didn't talk about it and their mother told them not to say a word to anyone outside of the house. So, the Williams household didn't breathe a word about Tyga's…strangeness. Whenever it happened at home, Tyga's mother would sharply call his name and whatever was happening would immediately stop. Tyga did his best to stop wishing for things while at home.

His father and step-mother, on the other hand…well they called him a freak and his father never understood the things that Tyga did were out of his control. He heard his older siblings say that his strangeness was the reason why his dad left in the first place when Tyga was two. Needless to say, the boy's father was not as understanding about Tyga as the boy's mother was. And he was terrified that he would be seen doing freaky things again.

"Billy we're supposed to tell Tyga that we're going to the…oh! I'm telling! You're not supposed to be doing freaky things! Daddy!" Tyga's sister called for their father down the hall.

The boy, Billy, scowled and jumped at the girl, trying to cover her mouth, but it only made her scream louder. "Shut up, Mary! You're going to get him in trouble!"

"He's not 'posed to be doin' that stuff anyways! Daddy! Tyga is-" Mary's mouth was covered by Billy's small hand.

Tyga watched his brother and sister roll around on the floor for a minute before he snapped out of his daze and looked up at the still flying plane. He jumped onto his bed and jumped from the bed into the air, catching the plane just as it flew close enough to him and just as their father appeared in the doorway of the bedroom, picking Billy up off his sister.

"What in the hell is going on in here? The three of you acting like a pack of wild dogs fighting over a piece of meat!"

"Daddy, Tyga was doing freaky things again!" Mary spoke up as she smugly looked in Tyga's direction. Tyga narrowed his eyes at her.

"He wasn't! She's just fibbing because she wants to see Tyga get in trouble. She always tries to get us in trouble," Billy said giving his sister a shove.

"Stop it!" Mary shouted.

"Enough before I stop it," their father said sternly. He turned his gaze upon Tyga and glared. "You doing that freaky shit in here again, boy?"

"No sir," came the immediate response. "It's as Billy said. Mary thinks she saw something but all she saw was me throwing the plane in the air for Billy to catch."

Tyga watched as his father looked between the three of his children before they landed squarely on his eldest again. Tyga swallowed nervously but kept his face impassive to ensure he didn't give away the fear he was currently feeling. The staring match ended when his father nodded firmly and turned to walk from the room.

"We're going out for dinner. All of you get your shoes on so we can go. Now," he said.

"But daddy-" Mary tried again.

"I said _now_, Mary."

The little girl crossed her arms and huffed as she stomped from the room after her father. The boys shared a look and Billy smiled at his older brother.

"Why did you do that?" the eight-year-old asked the six-year-old.

Billy shrugged before whispering, "I can do it too. It's cool. But I can't always do it." Billy left after that to seek his own sneakers.

Tyga stared at the entrance to the bedroom. His brother had the strangeness too. Did he pass his freakiness to him? Tyga bit his lip, staring at the plane in his hand. A sharp call of his name snapped him from his thoughts and he tossed the plan onto the bed before leaving the room to get his own sneakers and head out for dinner.

***~*T.W.*~*T.W.*~***

Dinner the previous night went without any problems and Tyga was beginning to think that the rest of the summer would work out for him.

Until the morning of the next day.

"Tyga, didn't I tell you to get this room cleaned last night?" Tyga's step-mother shouted as she stood in the doorway.

"Yes, just as I was going to bed as my dad told me to do," Tyga responded with an eye roll. His back was toward the woman as he was currently picking up the toys scattered around the room.

"I don't care what your father told you to do. I care about what I told you to do. I wanted this room picked up before this afternoon! I have guests coming over and I want this apartment immaculate."

"Then why don't _you_ clean it? I'm not even the one who _made _this mess," Tyga grumbled under his breath.

"What was that? Don't get smart with me, little boy."

"I _said _if you want it cleaned so bad, then you should clean it yourself. You told me to clean the room the twins destroyed by myself right after dad told me to go to bed. How did you expect me to do that? I'm going to listen to dad over you."

"How dare you!" the woman screeched. Tyga covered his ears, but he also heard the stomping of his father coming down the hall.

"Gosh you sound like a bullfrog!" the eight-year-old shouted.

The woman stomped into the room and raised her hand, opening her mouth to scream at Tyga again, but the only sound that came out was a loud 'CROAK'. Tyga's eyes widened and he took a few steps back away from his step-mother, watching as the woman put one hand on her throat and another over her mouth. She looked just as shocked as the boy in front of her and she opened her mouth again to say something but another 'CROAK' was the only thing emitted from her throat. She looked up at Tyga, her eyes furious and she glared horrendously at the boy before her as she pointed at him and released a loud 'CROAK' from her mouth.

Tyga covered his ears again and only released his ears when he felt himself being dragged across the room by the front of his shirt by his father.

"Dad, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"What did you do to her?" his father shouted. "What did you do?!" he demanded as he shook Tyga.

"I-I don't know! I don't know! Dad let me go! I'm sorry!"

"Change her back! You better find out what it is you did boy or I swear I'll beat it out of you! I should have beat this bullshit freakiness out of you years ago!"

Tyga was crying and scared. He didn't know what he did. He didn't understand why this stuff always happened around him or to him. He was dropped unceremoniously on the ground and he sniffled as he tried to stand back up. He looked at his step-mother and then heard the distinct sound of his father undoing his belt. Eyes wide he didn't wait around in the room. Tyga ran from his bedroom and down the hall, a loud 'CROAK' and "Get back here boy!" chasing behind him. He ran to the front door of the apartment and managed to undo the lock but his arm was grabbed before he could open the door and he was pulled away.

"Let me go!" he pleaded as he looked up at the enraged face of his father.

His dad said nothing as he dragged him away from the door. Tyga clawed at the hand that held the firm grip on him and managed to draw blood from his father that the man let go with a hiss of pain. Tyga ran back toward his bedroom and crawled under his bed. His father was yelling for him to come out and all Tyga wanted was to go home. All he wanted to was to go back to his house. Back to his mom. Back to his best friend. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly just as his father lifted the bed he was hiding under.

"Tyga?" a familiar voice said from behind him.

Tyga's body jolted in shock as he recognized the voice. Slowly he opened his eyes and they widened in shock and surprise. He was in a familiar room, but it wasn't the one at his dad's house. He wasn't on a hardwood floor, hiding under a bed. He wasn't twenty-eight stories above the ground, only two now. He wasn't staring at the sock covered feet of his father awaiting the sting of the man's belt.

He was on a red carpeted floor, curled up in a ball, looking at the toy dragons and various other strange toys that he knew his friend Harry had in his bedroom. He sat up and looked around the familiar room, wondering how the hell he got there. Then his eyes landed on a pair of emerald-colored eyes hidden behind a pair of red glasses.

"Tyga, are you okay? How'd you get here?" Harry asked him.

Tyga stared at his friend and tears collected in his eyes as he whispered his reply. "I don't know. Harry, I don't know." And then he sobbed as he moved and clung onto his best friend and cried loudly.

The sound of footsteps came down the hallway and Tyga heard "Harry are you…Tyga?"

"Dad, I don't know how he got here but I think he's hurt or something. Can you help him?"

Tyga heard the conversation around him but he continued to cling onto Harry and cry. He flinched and cried out harder as he felt a pair of hands touch his shoulder, but the cry wasn't from pain. He was terrified of what was going on around him and he didn't know how or why everything was happening to him.

"Tyga, it's alright. You're safe now and you're going to be alright. It's alright." he heard the soothing voice that he knew to be of his friend's father.

Opening his eyes again, Tyga looked into the jade-colored eyes of Remus and he felt his face crumple again as he moved from Harry to a friendly and familiar adult. Mr. Lupin wouldn't hurt him, he knew this. He knew Harry's family would help him, and he knew for certain he wouldn't be in trouble with Mr. Lupin when he felt the man pick him up, move to the bed to sit, and cradled him to his chest as he rubbed his back and whispered calming words into his ear. Just as his mom would do when he had nightmares. Just as he knew a real father should do when he was hurting Tyga laid his head on the man's chest as his own was still heaving from his sobs. The rhythmic rubbing on his back and the sound of the man's heartbeat eventually made the eight-year-old drowsy enough that he closed his eyes slowly. The last thing he saw before sleep took over was the worried look on his best friend's face.

***~*T.W.*~*T.W.*~***

Tyga woke up sometime later, his eyes opening slowly. When he saw the familiar room that wasn't his own, he jolted into an upright position, looking around the room frantically and in a panic.

"Tyga, you're awake."

The boy turned to see his friend sitting at his desk and facing him with a smile on his face. Wetting his lips, Tyga asked, "Harry, what am I doing here?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. You just popped up on my floor about three hours ago. My dad came and talked to you and then you fell asleep."

"I popped up on your floor?" Tyga asked incredulously. "Harry…_how_? People don't just appear and disappear all over the place!"

Harry bit his lip as he looked toward his door. "Um…I don't know if I can tell you. But…um…your mom is downstairs. The grown-ups were waiting for you to wake up. Dad and Uncle Siri are talking to her. She seemed really worried about you. She came up here and sat with you for a little while before my dad asked her to go have tea."

"My mom is here?" Tyga threw the covers on his body off and hopped onto the floor, racing from the room with Harry right behind him. Down the stairs the boys went, and he was sure he and Harry sounded like a horde of animals with how fast they moved down the stairs, but he didn't care.

"In here, boys," came a gentle baritone from the living room and Tyga turned into the room. Upon seeing his mom, his tears returned again and he rushed into her arms where she sat on the sofa.

"Shh, my baby boy. It's alright. You're alright, baby," Ava Williams whispered soothingly.

"Mom, I don't know how it happened. I didn't m-mean to-to do it. I don't mean to be strange or a freak, mommy!" the boy in the woman's arms wailed.

"You're not a freak, Tyga. I've told you this many times before."

"But dad says-"

"Your father is a fool. He's an even bigger idiot if he can't see how special and important you are," Ava said firmly. "You're not a freak. You're _my_ baby and none of _my_ babies are freaks or strange. You hear me?"

Tyga sniffled. "Yes, mommy. But why can I do these things? There has to be something wrong with me."

"There's nothing wrong with you, Tyga," Harry said moving over to his friend and touching his arm.

Tyga looked at his best friend. "How do you know?"

Harry looked over at his guardians and with a nod from Sirius, Harry smiled and looked back at Tyga. "You have magic. You're a wizard, like me."

"I'm a what?" Tyga asked, confused.

"A wizard. You know, like wands and magic and even potions!" Harry said cheerfully.

Tyga and Ava both looked at Harry as if he grew two heads. Tyga scowled at his friend. "Don't be dumb, Harry. Magic isn't real and neither are wizards and witches."

"Magic is real and I can show you," Harry said as he took a few steps back from the pair.

"Harry don't-" came the voice of Remus but it was too late as everyone in the room watched as Harry shifted down into the shape of a dog.

Ava gasped loudly and held Tyga closer to her. Tyga's eyes widened as he watched a dog appear where his friend used to be. The boy looked up at the adults and saw Mr. Black looking at the puppy with a small smile while Mr. Lupin had rolled up a paper and tapped the pup on its rump, causing the pup to jump.

"Harry, change back please," the man said but the pup-Harry- only moved and chewed on the fingers of the older man. Mr. Lupin picked the pup up and held him on his lap. Tyga felt his mother release her hold on him slightly and he took that moment to move the short distance over to the man. He reached out a hand to the dog and jumped when the canine licked at his hand, then stood on its hind legs on the man's lap and proceeded to lick his face.

"Look at that, Remus. Our boy had his first kiss and it's with another boy," Tyga heard Mr. Black laugh.

The pup stopped his affection and jumped onto the floor, changing back into his best friend. "I wasn't kissing him! I was just licking his face to make him feel better!"

"What exactly do you think wolves and dogs do when they lick someone's face?" Mr. Black said with a smile.

"It's different. Tyga's my best friend," Harry said with a toss of his hand.

"Sure, kiddo."

"Excuse me. Can someone _please_ explain what in the hell is going on?" Ava asked, still stunned at watching a little boy she had known for the last few years turn into a dog and then back into a little boy.

Tyga looked at the other adults in the room before looking back at his friend. When Mr. Lupin cleared his throat, he turned his attention to the man. "Ms. Williams, as you mentioned just a second ago, there's nothing wrong with Tyga. Your son is a wizard, and as Harry just demonstrated, magic is quite real."

Tyga looked between all of the adults before looking back at Harry. He reached out and touched Harry's arm, then his cheek to make sure the boy was as real as he was. Then he looked at the men in the room. "Is that why I do those strange things? Because of magic?"

"Do strange things happen around you when you are upset or because you wish for it?" Mr. Black asked him. Tyga thought for a second, realizing that every time he wished for something to happen, it sometimes happened. Just like the plane in his room at his dad's house. Or the time he was so angry he accidentally set his mother's kitchen curtains on fire. He nodded his head at the man.

"It's not strange, Ty. It's normal," Harry said. Tyga looked at his mother. She looked absolutely stunned as she looked at him with a faraway expression. He walked over to her and touched her hand, shocking her out of her thoughts and she looked down at him.

"I'm sorry, mommy. I didn't mean to be a wizard."

Ava's eyes widened and she picked her son up and put him back in her lap. Taking a hold of his chin she made him look into her eyes.

"Tyga Orlando Williams, you listen to me and you listen to me carefully. You have _nothing_ to be sorry for. Did you ask to be a wizard? I don't think so. You cannot help what you are born as, young man, and you best remember that. I will love you no less than I already do just because you have magic. You're still human. You're still my son, my baby. You being a wizard doesn't change that. It only proves what I've been saying to you for years. You're very special and unique."

With tears in his eyes, Tyga nodded and hugged his mother close. He relaxed when he felt her arms tighten around his back and kissed the top of his curly hair.

"So, what does this mean for my son and family? Will we have to move or does he have to go to a different school?" his mother asked.

"Harry's had magic since the day he was born and he's attending a normal school and being raised as a normal child," Mr. Lupin responded, "Tyga will live his life normally as he did before. Having magic changes nothing and there's nothing to fear."

"We aren't advocates for the MACUSA, but we can give you some basic understanding about our world that you are now apart of," Mr. Black said.

Tyga looked up at his mother's confused face as she said, "MACUSA? Our world? God help me. I'm a forty-two-year-old mother of a young wizard and have to learn about a whole new world as if I'm in a Disney movie."

"Mom, if you're going to be Jasmine then can Mr. Black or Mr. Lupin be Aladdin?" Tyga asked as the words of his mother brought forth the animated movie and the song that accompanied the famous scene of the two young lovers flying through the air.

The adults all laughed and Ava patted her son's head. Harry and Tyga looked at one another and smiled.

Maybe the rest of the summer wouldn't be so bad after all.

***~*T.W.*~*T.W.*~***

**A/N: Tyga's a wizard! *gasp* And before anyone asks, I have researched Squibs and muggles and it is possible for a Squib to pass on the magic gene to their offspring/descendants. Just thought to put that in there since someone questioned the validity of that happening on one of my stories. :D **

**Thank you for reading! Leave a comment if you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. **


End file.
